Love Doesn't Fizzle
by whatamess
Summary: Two friends make a promise that neither can keep, they were meant for each other but how long will it take? "Promise me we'll never fall in love?" "I promise." Even as he said it he knew it wasn't true. This is the love story that will be told for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Doesn't Fizzle**

**Chapter 1**

_Sometimes love isn't easily defined. Is it the quickening of your heart? Is it the sweating of your palms? Is it the belief that no one could ever take their place? Or is it the fear of losing that person?_

_Everyone wants to believe that love is something tangible, that they'll be able to feel it in their hearts and know when it happens but I happen to know that those people live in a fantasy land. Real love, love that will never fizzle out, isn't tangible. Real love creeps in like the icy hands of winter sneaking up under your sweater. One minute you're warm and smiling, enjoying the warmth of that sweater, then a brutal breeze sweeps by and all too quickly you're aware of the cold biting at your fingers and nose. The cold snuck up on you, just like real love will. _

A man with dirty blonde hair in his early twenties laid the paperback novel down he had just read from on a dark wood coffee table in front of him and took a deep breath, running his hand through his messy hair. His startlingly blue eyes looked up from the book to the other young man in the room.

"And you don't know where she is? All you can provide me with is this-this book?"

The young man fidgeted nervously, the intensity in the other man's eyes was intimidating and he wasn't ignorant to the articles in the Daily Prophet that told horror stories of this man's temper. There was a particularly nasty story about a week ago that said he put a fellow Auror in St. Mungo's after his co-worker had made a comment about the blonde's father being a Death Eater. He shook his head, he was good at his job, he just had to prove it to this bloke.

"No, sir. She is very hard to track. It is by pure miracle that I became aware of the fact that she is the author of this book. She used a pen name to write it and her publisher was very adamant in telling me that she wished to remain anonymous."

The dark haired man lifted his leg to rest his ankle on his knee and settled back into the leather loveseat before continuing, "This is a big lead; it's the closest we've ever been to finding her. Her publisher is out of New York which means that at some point she had to have been there to make the deal with the publisher. If I can get back into that building and talk to some of the other employees there I might be able to get some information about her appearance now and maybe some clues as to where she currently resides."

The blonde's eyes flashed, his fists instantly clenching till his normally tan knuckles turned stark white.

"I told you what she looks like! How hard can it be to find her? This is your job! You told me you could find anyone in the world and so far all you have is this anonymous book. What am I paying you for, you imbecile?"

The blonde ran his hand through his hair again, only this time it was little more roughly. It was apparent that he was quickly losing his patience. The man he hired, Mr. Donavan, had been recommended to him by another Auror he worked with for being one of the Wizarding World's best detectives but so far he had produced little results and he'd had enough of this man's bullshit. He wanted real results and he wanted them sooner, rather than later.

"Sir, with all due respect, the description you provided me of this girl is from three years ago. Do you really think she couldn't or wouldn't have changed her appearance since then? She is a witch after all, it wouldn't take that much effort for her to be completely unrecognizable", Mr. Donovan said.

His client's face conveyed his annoyance and his fists were slowly opening and closing. A noise that sounded decidedly like a growl slipped from the blonde's lips as he pushed himself up off the dark leather seat in barely controlled rage.

"Well, if that's the best you can do, then you can take your bullshit results and see yourself out of my house. Come back when you actually have something worth reporting", the blonde seethed as he turned and stalked to the small cabinet that housed his liquor. Reaching up he grasped the bottle of Firewhiskey that was already near empty and poured the rest of it into a short glass. A shaky hand raised it to his lips and he took a long swig.

Mr. Donovan stood from his seat, grabbing his manila folder containing the information on this case and walked in silence towards the door.

"I-I will try my best to find her for you sir, you have my word."

The blonde remained silent sipping from his glass and didn't bother acknowledging the speaking man.

Mr. Donovan stopped with his hand on the door knob and quietly addressed his employer one last time, "Oh, and just so you know Mr. Malfoy, I believe she wrote that book about you. You should read some, you might find it interesting."

And with that Mr. Donovan was out the door.

Mr. Malfoy walked slowly back to the leather seat, sitting on the edge and setting his glass down on the table. His tan hand reached out and picked up the novel that lay in front of him. The cover was a deep navy blue with the title in a silver cursive. _The Curse of a Lifetime: Love by Rhonda Elaine Dergers_. This was the closest he had been to her in years.

His brow crinkled and his mouth turned into a frown as he read who the author of the book was. _'Rhonda Elaine Dergers?'_ he wondered. Why the bloody hell had she picked _that_ as a pen name. It was nothing close to her real name, except for the first letter. But it wasn't her initials and a name like that certainly wasn't a nickname.

He carefully opened the cover of the book and began flipping through the first couple of pages: publisher's information, a table of contents, and a dedication. He stopped on the dedication and sat up straighter. Maybe it would provide a clue to where she was.

_To Love, you may have caused me misery all these years but without you I wouldn't be where I am today. You have made me into the woman I never thought was possible. And to the one who showed me this love, I'm sorry.  
>R.E. Dergers<em>

The frown deepened as he read the dedication. _She_ was sorry? If she was so sorry why was she still hiding from him? From this great love she can obviously write about? Where the fucking hell did she get off saying she was sorry when she was still Merlin knows where, hidden away from him and the Wizarding World she belonged to. He would find her, of that he was sure and she would have a lot of explaining to do.

Leaning back in the chair, Scorpious Malfoy opened the novel to the first page and began to read.

_I was eleven years old when I met the boy who would change my life forever…._

**(So, this is the story that kept begging me to write it and I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story in a really long time. I actually have more written of it but I felt this one was a little better and I'm having more inspiration to write this one. I hope you guys like it : ) Tell me if and what I need to improve)**

**-Whatamess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't have any rights when it comes to the characters : (

**Author's Note: **So, I just wanted to say a thank you to my first reviewer: _Miss Rose Weasley, _I hope that by writing more I can persuade you into liking my story : ) and thank you for taking time out to review and I also want to thank _DevilInWhite _for adding my story to their favorite story list.

**Love Doesn't Fizzle**

**Chapter 2**

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<br>(This animal, this animal)_

_Three Days Grace – Animal I have Become_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, <em>_8928 kilometers away…_

With a sharp crack, a person dressed in all black seemed to appear from nowhere in a dark, damp alley deep in the heart of Mexico City, Mexico. Reaching into their pocket, the mystery person pulled out a worn and yellowed -from-age piece of paper that looked like it had been the artifact of an ancient tomb and unfolded it: _El mapa de Ciudad de Mexico. _Below the title was a detailed map of Mexico City but it wasn't just your average map. The drawings of the intricate streets seemed to pulse with the ever growing bustle that was considered Mexico City. But the person wasn't interested in that strange happening in the map, they were more interested in the dark red dot the proved the existence of what they were after.

A slow smile crept up on the mystery person's face as they tucked the old paper back into their pocket, pulling their baseball cap down further on their head and stepping out from the alley. If the natives were surprised at seeing someone walk out from the alley, they didn't show it. Instead, they opted for the continuation of the hustle and bustle that seemed to engulf this city. Cars whizzed by, narrowly avoiding the pedestrians and the brightly colored small venders that were set up on the side of the streets. But the mystery person didn't mind, it made it just that much easier for them to conceal their identity. However, it would prove more worrisome if the need for magic raised for it would be near impossible for someone to not notice their use of magic.

With sure steps the person walked to their destination, bumping into people left and right without apologizing.

Raising their hand, they glanced at the silver watch that seemed to be a dead weight on their wrist and when the person was able to register the time their steps seemed to increase in speed. The deadline to make it to their objective was only 15 minutes and counting down as they walked.

The mysterious person ducked around the corner into the next alleyway, quickly shoving their hand into the pocket of their black hoodie and wrapped their hand around the worn map again. Pulling it out, they quickly unfolded it, ripping it along one folded crease in their rush. Their eyes roved over the map, eagerly searching out that little red dot that would lead them to their goal. Once the person established their location in conjunction with the dot, they took off again down the packed street, shoving the map back into their pocket as they pushed past innocent bystanders.

The heat of Mexico was sweltering and being in a black hoodie was not helping but the mystery person didn't stop, in fact, they took off running and took a sharp right down an abandoned street.

Empty bottles, wrappers, and random unwanted items littered the abandoned street as they ran towards the building, building number 7569 to be exact, that held the answers. Adrenalin crept in through their pores and they knew what was going to happen once they got to that building. But they had been sent here on a mission and they were not about to fail. No matter what the cost.

_7501, 7503, 7505…._

Soon, it was an all-out sprint as the number of the buildings increased and blurred by.

_7569._

The mystery person reached down into the other pocket, the one that didn't contain the map, and pulled out a slim, wooden stick holding it out in front of them.

Taking powerful strides towards the dark brown and warped door at the front of the building, they pointed the wooden stick at the doorknob and whispered a word. And with a click the lock was undone and the mystery person's hand immediately reached out to grasp the old doorknob. The person took a deep breath and with a quick twist of their wrist, they flung open the door and pointed the stick into dark room.

From the other side of the room another person stood, obviously in surprise, pulling out a similar looking wooden stick and pointing it back at the mysterious person that had just burst through the door.

"I finally found you…", the mystery person whispered.

And with that, a bright light shot out from the stick and the unfortunate person that had been in the room fell like a stiff board to the ground with a sickening thud.

The mystery person quickly pocketed the stick and walked over to the fallen body, knelling down beside it and for the first time in a while, a wide smile pulled at their lips. They reached their hand over the petrified body and wrapped their fingers around the wooden stick that was grasped in a tight fist from before the fall and pulled it from the body. Once it was in the mystery person's possession they placed it back into their pocket which held their own similar stick.

Standing back up, they dusted off their pants and wrapped one hand tightly around the upper arm of the fallen body while using their other hand to grasp their own stick from the hoodie.

And with one last crack, they were gone. If it weren't for the wide open door no one would be able to tell that anyone had been there or that the someone that had been there was just taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, that was the second chapter of Love Doesn't Fizzle, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it was a little short but I didn't feel that the next part I wanted to add should be grouped into a chapter with this one. And as for the anonymity of the person, it's for a reason ; ) Read and review please. And the next chapter will have actually Rose/Scorpius interaction.

Whatamess


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights when it comes to J.K. Rowling's characters. **

**Love Doesn't Fizzle**

**Chapter 3**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<br>Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Simple Plan – Welcome to My Life_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Reading about how they met made Scorpius Malfoy's mind wander, back to that fateful September 1st. It started out as a typical shitty day and he had wanted more than anything to just not to wake up. At eleven years old he already hated his life and that morning had started out particularly awful. But as the saying goes 'Everything gets worse before it gets better' and Scorpius can definitely attest to that.

**September 1****st****, 2017 **

"-Where were you, Draco! Hmm? You _rotten_ bastard! I hope she was worth it, 'cause you will regret the day you ever pissed off Astoria Malfoy."

"Oh piss off, woman, like you're going to do shit. We may be married but you do NOT own me. And don't go pretending you don't have your fair share of rides on the side as well. "

I groaned and rolled over, grabbing my black silk covered pillow and pressing it to the side of my head in a weak attempt to deafen the argument my parents were having. I had awoken to the sounds of my parents fighting. Again. For what had to be the billionth time.

"Ha, good luck leaving me _Astoria._ If you can recall, I made you sign a Wizard's Contract stating that if anything were to happen to our _marriage_ that I would retain my estate. Not you."

I growled with annoyance, tossing my pillow at the wall and whipping the covers off my body. I'd heard enough of them fighting to last me a lifetime and if I was quite honest, I didn't want to listen to it anymore. Especially today, because today was the day I was going to get out of this hell hole and into Hogwarts for the first time.

_It was supposed to be a good day; couldn't they just SHUT UP for once?_

Their fighting was never ending. I went to bed listening to them have some petty argument only to wake up eight hours later to that same argument turning into a full blown screaming match because my **Father**, if you could really call him that any more, had finally came home smelling like liquor and smoke. They never told me where my Father went, but I wasn't an ignorant eleven-year-old.

I wished they would just finally get fucking divorced already. It would save me a bloody headache.

_Or two.  
><em>

In fact, their constant and unreasonable arguing made it so that I never wanted to be home. I spent many nights laying in bed wishing I could just escape and get far, far away.

This issue is that while Voldemort was defeated by that damn Potter bloke and the rest of the Death Eaters got sent to Azkaban, my father was let free. Or what the Ministry thought was free. But the fact remained that no one could ever really forgive Draco Malfoy for what he had done or planned to do. So while he was never charged with anything, people still treated him as ugly as the scar that was left on his forearm from the mark.

Luckily for us we had the Malfoy fortune because no place would hire my father. In fact, they wouldn't even serve him at most places in Diagon Alley.

There was this one time when my father and I had walked into a quill shop in Diagon Alley and after we picked out what we had needed, my father and I walked up to the counter in an attempt to pay for our items. The woman behind the counter wouldn't even acknowledge us though, au contraire, she seemed determined to not even look in our direction and busied herself with dusting off products on the shelves behind the counter and rearranging them.

My father had, at first, politely asked for her help but still she didn't respond. Not even a slight shake of her head or glance in our direction. After another five minutes of being blatantly ignored my father's short amount of patience reached its limit and in a momentary lapse of judgment he raised his wand and shot off a spell that had several of the products exploding off the shelves. Parts of quills and ink exploded in a puff of smoke, covering the woman behind the counter and giving her several cuts. She screamed and whipped out her wand, pointing it back at us and telling us to get out of the shop, to never come back. Not even two days later there was a story in The Daily Prophet saying two Malfoys had come into the shop and attack her, unprovoked. Since that day we've been even less welcome in the shops around there than we were before and it made my father take a turn for the worse.

It was like all these years he had been running up a slippery slope, just trying to get his footing and make it to the top, but after that day, he gave up. He let himself slip down that slope. He started drinking heavily, arguing with my mother more, and leaving business trips.

He would leave every night to "to do some business" but I knew my father didn't have any "business". He was going to cheat on my mother and to drown his sorrows with alcohol and whatever else he could get himself into.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself out of the depressing thoughts of my family and touched my bare feet to the floor. I immediately let out a loud yelp. Our marble flooring was freezing.

_Merlin. This floor feels like I'm fucking standing on a glacier. You would think, what with being wizards that we are, that we would have some spell to keep the floors warm, but no, wizards were apparently content with shocking their systems with cold flooring. Stupid parents, if it weren't for you, I would still be in bed. Able to sleep PEACEFULLY. _

Deciding it would be best to get downstairs to the kitchen as fast as possible to avoid feeling the chill of the marble, I jumped out of my bed and made a mad dash out my door.

I only made it as far as the end of the hall way when I ran smack into what felt like a squishy wall and felt something grab my upper arm in a bruising grip.

"Scorpius! What are you doing running through the Manor?"

_Shit, it was Father. _

I chanced a look at my father's face and instantly recoiled, regretting my decision. The face of my father, which everyone said resembled mine so much, was barely recognizable. His eyes were red and glazed over, dark bags hung under them pulling them towards the ground. He looked like he had aged fifty years since I had seen him yesterday at supper.

I attempted to pull my arm out of my father's grasp but to no avail. His grip was too tight and I was honestly scared of him right now. His gray eyes had a haunting look to them, like he wasn't really aware of his surroundings right now.

"You know better than to run around this house, Scorpius. Don't disrespect my orders. You are a Malfoy", he growled and unfortunately for me, the grip on my arm got tighter.

I snapped.

_How could Father say that to me? Disrespect? Ha, what a joke. There were Malfoys in Azkaban and he was worried about ME disrespecting the family name? _

I wrenched my arm out my father's grasp.

"Get off me Father, you should look at yourself before you get onto me", I said with venom dripping from my voice.

My father's eyes flashed with anger and he began to raise his hand, preparing to reprimand me when my mother swung open the bedroom door.

Her face was full of shock as she took in the scene before her and began screaming.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing? Were you about to hit my son?"

Whipping around to face her, his raised hand dropped to his side in a clenched fist and his face was filled with hatred.

"Your son? YOUR SON?"

Slowly, I took a step backwards, watching as my parents got into another fight until the sharp pain on my arm distracted me. I looked down to find a dark red hand print that was quickly getting darker and turning into bruise.

_Fan-bloody-tastic, this is just what I needed. _

I turned away from the row my parents were having and started heading towards the kitchen again; although this time I was doing it slowly, like a death march.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I planned on writing more and having Rose and Scorpius actually meet in this chapter but life kinda threw me a curve ball. Lol. Anyway, this is chapter three! : D and I would like to thank all those who added my story to their alerts and favorites. It means the world to me! **

**Whatamess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any rights when it comes to J.K. Rowling's characters.

**Love Doesn't Fizzle**

**Chapter 4**

_And you got here just in time  
>To let me know I was worth saving<br>If nothing more than for the heart  
>Too proud to breathe<br>But all too scared to say  
>The things worth saying<br>Who knew this trip would be this hard_

_Walk on Water or Drown – Mayday Parade_

**September 1****st****, 2017 **

Several hours later, we finally managed to pull it together long enough to get to Kings Cross Station on time.

The fog seemed to weave in between the throngs of people and obscured their faces, making people seem as silhouettes all around us but the excitement that rippled off them in thick waves was almost tangible. Family and friends stood in small huddles, exchanging bittersweet goodbyes. Tears were shed as young children began boarding the train that would begin the rest of their lives.

It was as if we were outsiders looking in, my family, that is. We were dressed in all black, all our emotions hidden under a thin layer of self-control. My parents were one word away from exploding into another row and thus kept as quiet as possible. There were no tears here, only stiff nods and even stiffer hugs.

I shuffled from my left foot to my right foot, the awkwardness that was my family dynamic was getting more and more overwhelming and I just wanted out of here. People were beginning to notice our family and whispered words and stares were becoming more apparent.

I looked up in time to see my father give a stiff, cold nod to someone in the distance. Harry Potter, I recognized. The hero of the Wizarding World was standing amidst a large group of people with several young children laughing and goofing off around him. Potter nodded back at my father before giving his attention to a young boy in front of him with unruly black hair and green eyes. His son I assumed. The boy had shocked look on his face and began waving his arms around vigorously, yelling about something. The rest of the group promptly began laughing and Harry Potter ruffled his son's hair in an amused fashion.

_Bloody lot of too happy people. I bet their parents don't fight and cheat on each other. Father told me they were goody-two shoes and noble and that under no circumstances should I get involved with them. From the looks of it, they looked too happy, annoyingly so in fact. What sane person could be constantly happy? My father will have nothing to worry about; it was definitely not likely that I will ever cohort with the likes of them. Besides, who would want to be friends with the son of a Death Eater, like me?  
><em>

* * *

><p>By the time I had worked my way onto the train, I had endured a full range of insults. Obviously, grudges didn't end with those who were involved in them. The insults ranged from the stupid to the downright uncalled for:<p>

"You know your grandfather is in Azkaban, right?"

_I had responded with a, "Thank you Captain Obvious, now where's your sidekick Duh?" But the poor imbecile just stared at me. _

"How old do you have to be to get the Dark Mark?"

_Considering Voldemort is dead and no one is receiving the mark any more, I'm going to have to assume that I'd have to be at least 20 years old… _

"Did you know the Malfoy's were known as being the Dark Lord's bitches?"

_Hmm, that's news to me. I don't think they would take kindly to be called bitches. Minions, maybe. But bitches would have to be a no go._

Oh, and my personal favorite:

"If I ever have an inkling to start killing innocent and unarmed groups of people, can I count on you?"

Needless to say, by the time I had reached the end of the train, I was hoping to just find an empty compartment. Maybe someone would be kind enough and just use the killing curse on me already, it would be the nicest thing someone did all day.

My dreams of Hogwarts becoming my refuge had been utterly shattered by the fifth comment and now all I wanted was to find some fucking peace and quiet and be able to cruse my Malfoy name.

_Stupid, bleeding Malfoys. Just had to go and get involved with the dark arts. Whose brilliant idea was that? Intelligence must not have been a key trait in our bloodlines. No, we'd rather pride ourselves on how pure our blood is. Well look at how well that turned out, grandfather. I - oh fuck._

I stopped short in my tracks and the rambling in my brain came to a halt as I realized I had reached the very last compartments on the train.

_Dear Merlin, if you ever wanted to be kind in your life, you will make sure this compartment is empty._

I steeled my nerves. I really wasn't in the mood to hear more insults about how everyone hated me because in all honesty, I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Please, please, be empty", I whispered to no one in particular and slid open the compartment door.

My shoulders slumped in defeat.

_You've got to be fucking-Seriously? Fuck you, Merlin, fuck you._

For there in the compartment before me was one of several people I was warned to stay away from. Rose Weasley. She had her legs curled up underneath her, already dressed in her school robes and was reading a book, Hogwarts: A History, to be exact. I resisted the urge to throw a full blow fit and opted for rolling my bright blue eyes.

_Apparently, know-it-all is now a trait that is passed down from generation to generation. _

"Fuck!" I muttered, already turning to leave the compartment.

"Wait!" I heard her call to my back but I wasn't stopping.

"You won't find an empty compartment. I took the last one."

_There was no way I was going to spend my whole ride to Hogwarts with the daughter of the world's most famous Know-It-All and the most stubborn red-headed idiot. The combination could only lead to my demise. Or complete and utter loss of sanity. Which, quite honestly, didn't sound that terrible right about now. _

She clearly caught on to the fact that I wasn't going to stop and took that as an invitation to continue trying to convince me to stay.

"We won't even have to talk, I promise. I just-I just…know how hard everyone is being on you and I wanted to give you a break", she finished.

"I'm not a charity case" I said and shut the compartment door behind me. Probably a little harder than was necessary but damn, I really didn't need the child of two-thirds of the golden trio to take me in like some malnourished puppy.

Not even five minutes later I was back at her compartment. She had been right; the other compartments were filled with a minimum of four students. None of which were very welcoming to Draco Malfoy's son.

_This is stupid. I can't believe I'm going back to her and her stupid offer. It's just because she promised to keep her big mouth shut. Plus, the compartment had the least amount of kids in it compared to the others. _

My face took on a slight pink tinge of embarrassment as I once again slid open the compartment door.

Rose Weasley jumped, looking up at me with wide hazel eyes, her wavy red hair framing her pale face. Then she relaxed her pink lips into a knowing smile.

_Smug bitch. _

"Let's get one thing straight. There will be no talking, you promised. There will be no staring and merlin help me if you take this to mean that we're friends."

The knowing smile still on her face, she brought a pale hand up to her face and mimed the act of locking her mouth and throwing away the key but her eyes still held a knowing glint.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the handle of my trunk, hoisting it up on the shelf in the compartment and pivoted to sit on the seat all the while trying to avoid looking at her.

_If she didn't talk and I didn't look at her, I could almost pretend I was in here alone. Maybe I would get so lucky. _

Not two seconds later I heard her rustling around in a bag but I refused to let curiosity get the best of me and continued to stare intently down at my folded hands.

"Would you like a chocolate frog?" Rose asked, holding one out in front of her and sliding it into my line of vision.

I slowly lifted my head, giving her a stony glare.

"No? Okay then. I'm Rose Weasley, by the way. In case you didn't know", her cheeks turning a bright red as she held out a hand for me to shake.

I gave her another glare, "I _said_ no talking. And I meant it. Now hush."

Her cheeks turned even brighter red almost matching a tomato and she nodded her head quickly.

"Right", she mumbled.

_Look Merlin, I know you failed me on the whole empty compartment thing, but can you please make this girl shut up? It's going to be a really long a trip if you don't…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well, there is chapter four! I personally think the last one was subpar but I feel a little better about this one. Let me know what you liked or didn't like. Pretty please?

Whatamess


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any rights when it comes to J.K. Rowling's characters.

**Love Doesn't Fizzle**

**Chapter 5**

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

_Pain – Three Days Grace_

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, the Weasley girl managed to stay quiet for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, for which I was very thankful. Don't think I could have handled it if she was up my arse the whole time with random comments. She was even quiet when the train stopped and everyone started to pile off the train in huge line. It ended up being awkward, we stood looking at each other for a split second before I yanked my trunk down and sauntered out of the compartment.<p>

An extremely large and burly man was waiting for us first years when we got off and he led us to the next form of transportation. I swear, I think I got about thirty "You don't belong here, Malfoy" comments as I passed through the crowd of kids. I mean, _fuck_, who taught them their manners? A damn Goblin?

_Just let it roll off your back, Scorpius, _I told myself. _I'm going to end up being a hardened, cold-hearted bastard by the time this week was over. I'd fucking have to be if I was going to make it through Hogwarts without becoming some suicidal nutcase_. _But, if it helped keep the sting of their words out, I was totally game for it._

~XXXXX~

It was completely pitch black out by the time we got into the actual school grounds and lined up in the hall way before the Great Hall. All around me kids were getting nervous, whispering to each other about what house they were going to be in.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff!_ That's _the house my mum was in when she went here and now she's a famous Herbologist."

_Famous herbologist? Ha, that's like an oxymoron. Poor kid._

I snorted which earned me a couple of glares from the uppity kids around me but I just flipped them off. Yes, it might have been childish but hell if I cared, I was eleven.

The sorting was going by quickly, and all too soon, it was my turn. The last kid, some boy named Scott Lynders, had been sorted in Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

I jumped at hearing my name. I hadn't been nervous throughout the earlier portion of the sorting until now. Until it was my turn. The only thought that was running through my head was the fact that my father will freaking castrate me if I ended up anywhere but in Slytherin.

Slowly, I walked up to the chair, my feet feeling heavier than usual. I could hear everyone whispering. Saying I was going to be in Slytherin, that I was going to be just like my father. Then I heard a few starting booing.

"WHY EVEN BOTHER SORTING HIM, HEADMISTRESS! HE'S JUST GOING TO END UP A SNEAKY SLYTHERIN," someone called from what seemed to be the direction of the Gryffindors. _Of course, _I thought. _It's in their DNA to hate Malfoys. Least I know who all to avoid now.  
><em>

"Alright students, that's enough," Headmistress McGonagall said while raising her hands. "Mr. Malfoy is entitled to a sorting just like all the students who have ever attended Hogwarts are. Now, I expect all of you to be quiet and let the ceremony continue in peace." She gave the Great Hall a stern look.

Turning back towards me, she raised the worn looking Sorting Hat and placed it on my head and I immediately heard it start talking. I jumped a little at the sudden voice. It was bloody strange having someone-some_thing- _talking to you inside your head.

_Ah, another Malfoy, _the Hat said to me. _You're loyal, strong-willed, determined even, _the Hat sounded almost bewildered but then it chuckled. _Chuckled_, I repeat.

Weird thing, that. Having a Hat laugh inside your head, it's not normal.

_But you're cunning and very intelligent. Plus, that temper of yours…you could do great things in Slytherin. Your whole family was there. _The Hat stopped talking for a moment, and the loss of noise in my head made it seem empty.

_You're going to be in…__"_GRYFFINDOR!"

The entirety of the Great Hall was quiet. No one could think of anything to say. Hell, I couldn't even think.

_Fuck. Gryffindor? This has to be a joke. A cruel plan to get my own father to kill me. _

The Headmistress was the epitome of shock. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes held a disbelieving look to them, but she eventually seemed to jump into action and pulled the Sorting Hat off my head.

"THAT'S WRONG HEADMISTRESS! HE'LL KILL ALL THE MUGGLEBORNS IN THEIR SLEEP!" The same kid from earlier yelled but the Headmistress was still in too much shock to really reprimand him this time. I didn't blame her. I was still in shock too.

I don't even remember walking over to the Gryffindor table. Or taking a seat all the way at the end, away from everyone else. I was aware of the fact that the students couldn't stop staring at me or whispering about me.

It all seemed like a really bad dream. This whole day just had to be some kind of nightmare. That tomorrow morning I would wake up in my warm bed with my silk sheets wrapped around me listening to my parents argue as I got ready for my _real_ first day at Hogwarts.

_This wasn't happening. I can't have this much bad luck. Can I? Ohh, fuck me._

I let my head fall forward and smack against the hard wood table with a sickening crack. But I so didn't care. I was trying to find a place in my head where I could escape. Where I could tune everyone out.

My breathing started coming out faster, in short gasps. I felt like my chest was closing in on me and I literally just wanted to scream and dash out of the Great Hall. Expulsion be damned. I wanted no part of this school any more. This fucking school where the students would run around happy because for them, this place would be a place full of happy memories. But not for me. I wasn't that lucky. I was a Malfoy, I was cursed and damaged goods.

And just when I thought Merlin couldn't condemn me anymore, I heard the bench creak as someone sat down next to me. The smell of coconut wafted over me and I felt said person lean in a little closer.

"Does the agreement still apply? Or do I get to talk this time?"

This time, I banged my head against the table even harder.

**A/N:**

So, there is Chapter 5! Scorpius gets put into Gryffindor! Gasp. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Lol. Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review! I don't care if you tell me what you like or what you didn't like, just let it be constructive.

Until next time,  
>Whatamess<p> 


End file.
